


Save The Last Dance

by Lady_Anput



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: AU Idea Basis for Shattered Glass Universe, F/M, Optronix/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anput/pseuds/Lady_Anput
Summary: A  femme that can play a crowd like a fiddle, and an up and coming War Dictator. What could possibly go wrong when the two collide, and plans are made?





	Save The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an older work I wanted archived here, eventually I may write and expand more on this one-shot of a Drabble. There was an entire Verse done up around these two and Cybertron in a Shattered Glass universe, so we'll see how it goes...

Sapphire optics had regarded the room before the femme, and she couldn't help the smirk that curled on painted lips. Hardly any mind was paid to the others that crowded the room, fearful optics ranged in shades of blue, and varying shades of red regarded the femme with open curiosity, as well as the mech that had fallen into step alongside her. She came up to the bottom of his windshield, if even, and the larger mech was a deep purple in hue, accented through with black, and piercing vermilion optics. Intimidating summed him up, far too easily, in a word, yet even that did very little justice to his presence in the room, especially considering who had all but draped herself over his arm.

Metallic feathers had been redone, though they still rustled as they trailed along behind her. No longer did she bear the crimson optics, nor the violet and onyx paint scheme. No, she had the softer scheme she was known for, green and blues adorning her frame, and the far calmer blue optics. She was no longer the scourge of the Underground, but instead the Songstress she'd weaseled into society as. Leilani, instead, offered a charming smile, keeping her arm firm in that of her partner's, keeping close to his side, if only to ensure he behaved, that he didn't ruin this for the both of them.

"You know I despise these sort of affairs," the voice was little more than a growl, Orion glancing down at Lei, ignoring where she just turned to regard him, an optic ridge raised as her crest flared.

"I don't see why not, mech. How else are you supposed to weasel your way through the hierarchy of Cybertron? The government won't just bow to you. You must sneak into the throng, mingle into their ranks, and then strike when you've disarmed their worries, assuaged their fears. If you were to strike, you’ll cripple far more than they can attend to," She mused, a light chuckle there as they moved further into the room, "You'll learn to trust me, one of these days, Orion. It just takes time," she paused at seeing his face twist in anger, "and before you snap at me, it's time we have to spare, I can assure you," a flatly uttered statement, before she was moving from his arm, leaving him to a table as she was ushered over to a group of 'bots, merely watching, tittering nervously among themselves.

Leilani did what she could, soothing fears that, no, her date for the night wasn't violent, wasn't going to attack anyone, that he was really quite the gentlemech when the need arose. She tried to assure that he was someone she trusted, pulling strings like it was second nature, to get others to relax as the rest filtered into a party, and she was, eventually, shooed back to her seat at the table, keeping a close optic on Orion.

"You never told me why you dragged me here," a mutter, half sounding like he was just digging for something to complain about, as he focused on her. He wasn't about to admit how crowds uneased him so, especially since Leilani had not disclosed any of the plan, nor her motives. There were far too many secrets that the femme kept, and it unnerved Orion, deep in his ember, yet at the same time, it only cemented what she had told him. He knew, he remembered at any rate, that she had plans to destroy the government, to set Cybertron back to its former glory, and then some. But it seemed such a long, tedious process to work up towards, and a strong portion of him doubted it was even necessary for such games to be played. Yet if he brought it up with Leilani, she just gave a laugh, waved it off, and set him back off on some task or another.

"Of course I did, you just weren't listening. Too busy trying to figure out four steps ahead, instead of focusing on the present," she turned to regard him, hand closing over one of his, thumb rubbing along the claws, her own well hidden, "What better way to get your own standing in Cybertron than being seen with me?" A far too innocent grin turned Cheshire, "After all, they all but eat out of my hand, Orion. I'm loved by too many people for them to even have an inkling of my true intentions," it was barely murmured, and her hand patted his. She paused, hearing the music beginning, everyone shifting in their seats, waiting to see who'd be the first to move, and it wasn't long before that Cheshire grin melted into a simple smirk, "Dance with me?" 

"I'm sorry, what?" He almost barked a laugh, if it hadn't been for blue optics watching him closely, hopefully almost, that he gave a scoff, "I don't dance, femme. You know that."

"Not even willing to make an exception? Come on," her hand tightened around his, coaxing him to stand and out to the dance floor, "Do I need to show you the basics, or did that worthless Creator of yours show you something useful?"

He ignored the jibe, quick to take her hand, and instead of her dragging him, it was the opposite, and he pulled her close, one claw curled around hers, and the other tight around her waist, crimson narrowing in an almost blatant challenge, "I have told you before, warned you even, of that tongue," muttered tones made it seem like they were sharing nothing more than sweet nothings, when the reality was so very opposite. 

She stayed close to him, stepping close as she dared, as he started up a simple enough waltz, Leilani quick to fall into step following him, impressed he could avoid treading upon her tail. Most of her other partners always slipped, always caught one or two, and it was a fight to keep down her first instinct to rip them to shreds. With Orion, it was almost a pleasant change, and to add the threats to it? She just chuckled, "Oh come now, you know idle threats never work, Orion. I'll give you a good grade for effort," she cooed, grinning up at him, the crest atop her helm unfolding, flared to show she was relaxed, at ease even, despite being where she was.

A scoff answered her, and he glanced down at her, making sure to keep track of the music, of where his feet fell even, and he regarded the femme he held. It would've been too easy to crush her, too simple to break her and leave her, like Alpha Trion had told him so many would wind up at his hands. But there was the age old question, that he'd had upon meeting her just before school; What had stopped him? What made her any different? She did nothing but insult and berate his creator, said that Trion was no better than the Government, since he allowed it to happen.

While Orion had not yet told his father of the femme he was gallivanting about Cybertron with, he figured it was only a matter of time before he was found out, before there was a far more troublesome issue to be had, and he wouldn't even be able to fathom the repercussions. There was a reason he'd kept to secrecy. He could only hope Leilani was worth all the gilded promises she cooed, to all the lies she could weave from nothing. If not, she might as well be crushed, ruined and dying, watching as her dreams were lived through another.

A brief shake of his head, though, had him realizing the music had died down, that he could, officially, vacate the dance floor. Ignoring the tittering laugh of the other, he dragged Leilani back to the table, intent on just sitting there, brooding for the night, and glaring at any who dared to try and get him to move from such a comfortable position he'd found, safe and away from the ruckus. What he wasn't expecting, though, was for the mech to slide up alongside Lei, and manage to get her from Orion's grasp, whisking her off for another dance.

Idly, he remembered Leilani's threat before they'd gotten there. That violence was frowned upon, disapproved of, and she wouldn't hesitate in making sure any chance he had at being associated with her was sabotaged. Part of him wanted to push her to her limits, see how far she was truly willing to go for this 'plan' of hers, but at the same time, a far more logical part knew she was going to play a vital role in things to come.

So, instead, he contented himself, forcibly, with watching, unable to help the faint growl that rumbled forward, hidden by the music thankfully, at seeing her being passed from one mech to another, the occasionally femme even stepping up to coax Lei into a dance just before she could make it back to the table. Forced to keep his mind from violence, from showing his own dominance now, his optics wandered, taking in a mental tally of bots that Lei had said would prove vital in one way or another. Or, at least, who matched the descriptions she'd given, since she had been far from thorough in her explanations.

He would have to get full details from Leilani later, when his mind wasn't churning, wasn't trying to pull him into harsher actions, wasn't demanding he go force Lei from the others and show them just who she was there with. There was a feeling, surging in his ember, every so often at seeing her with another. It wasn't an emotion he could peg down with a name, not yet, and instead, claws folded upon the table, and optics narrowed dangerously. He was just observing, watching Leilani was she was spun, the femme's laugh heard over the music, and part of him almost believed this side of her, that she was nothing more than a soft femme, made for the cushioned lifestyle of the upper class. Perhaps the Leilani he knew, cold and calculating as she was, was the true act...

A frown pulled behind his face mask, and part of him wasn't sure which to believe, not now at any rate, and there was a sinking feeling this was going to show to be the true Leilani, and he found his ember actually aching at the thought. There was a certain...dangerous allure to the other Lei, and regardless which was true, she was an impressive actress, he'd have to credit her that much. The personalities were complete opposites, yet she pulled it off without even trying it seemed. Perhaps it was something he'd ask her later, when he had the privacy of isolation, and wasn't worrying about wandering audios.

Optics were quick to refocus, though, at seeing Lei leave the arms of her previous partner, and before he even realized it, he was moving, heading for her, and a claw curled around her hand, the other encompassing her waist all too easily, as he pulled her close, engine giving a low growl. He ignored the indignant chirp from the seeker in his arms, and moved to pull her toward the corner of the dance floor, keeping her close, dangerously so.

"Orion, if I didn't know better, I'd think you painted green...Jealousy's such a fickle Mistress, don't tell me she got you, too," a teasing croon, and she offered a lopsided smirk up at the much larger mech. A startled gasp when she was pulled flush to him, and the crest lowered, flat against her helm almost, as she watched him, tilting her helm to the side in an obvious question.

"This is the last dance, then we're leaving," a promise was uttered, almost snarled in his tone, as those claws tightened, threatening to scratch paint, to puncture armor even.

She paid next to no mind to that, though, knowing it was an easy fix, and instead that smirk settled into a faint smile, and she relaxed into his hold, realizing she hadn't done anything wrong, he was merely fed up with sitting around, while she socialized, "Of course. If you wish, you can leave now...Don't have to finish, mech," she tried to urge him, pleased when he took that bait, and let the hand fall from hers, guiding her with the claw around her waist as he moved to leave.

Shaking her head, once they were outside the building, she couldn't help but give a chuckle, the grin splitting her lips almost manic in nature as she kept her head ducked, and her frame close to his, as any other well trained femme would in the planet's society.

"What's so funny?"

She should've expected the low snarl, in all honesty, but she just laughed, the tone higher, and she shook her head, "Nothing, mech. Nothing at all. But be quick, I need to get out of this wretched scheme and away from such flakes," a soft trill, and she pulled from his grasp once they'd spaced themselves from the building, striding from him as he paused, watching her go. A short growl, and he was quick to catch up, matching her stride alongside her, as he followed her.

"You never explained why I was dragged along, I didn't even have to deal with anyone," there was anger that he could barely keep in check, and she heard it under the growl. 

The smirk that split Leilani's lips was not promising, and she patted his arm, "No, Orion, but they know your face, and they associate it with my own. In time, you'll be just as comforting, just as trusted, as myself. When that moment comes, and we strike, they'll be too shocked to even do so much as scream," a low laugh was there, even when they'd ducked underground, the tunnels far darker, and Lei's tail gave away where her position was.

She had been lost in her thoughts, giving a sharp trill when she was all but tackled, lifted up and pinned to the wall of the tunnel, staring into red optics as her own fangs were finally bared, "What the frag do you think you're doing? Unhand me!" She snapped, snarling and fighting, uselessly, against Orion, who just grinned, and pinned her there, pressing close as he dared, and keeping a forearm to her throat to keep those fangs away from him.

"Perhaps I wished to reward such a flawless plan," the grin was dark, downright psychotic, as the facemask pulled back to show a mouthful of fangs, "Though, Leilani, I will warn you," his tone lightened, softened even, and he leaned forward, lips brushing hers, the femme still, just watching him, and claws curled against the arm pinning her throat, just waiting to be thrown, or dropped, so she could retaliate. He couldn't help the chuckle at how very trapped she looked, no different than the beasts in the Wastelands, or that wretched Cyberwolf she kept as a guard, "I ever see you in the arms of another mech, so willingly, regardless of the occasion?" He tilted his head, the smirk only widening as he saw her sapphire optics finally shift back to their normal crimson, darkening in a tell tale sign of her arousal at the situation.

"I will make sure you have a front row seat to them being torn apart, and then I'll give you the same exact treatment...Do you understand?" A claw traced from the far corner of one optic to the corner of her lips, and she mouthed his consent, lacking the air to speak, vocalizer almost crushed under his arm. He just flashed a fanged grin, "Such an obedient little Queen to Be, aren't you?" 

He just hummed, scooping her into his arms as he sauntered off, ignoring where her fingers worked their way into the seams of his armor, trying to get him distracted. He was far more intent on getting her out of the false armor, and then being back on the task of overthrowing Cybertron as a whole. If there were a very carnal distractions mingled in, well, he'd take those in stride, and only hope Leilani was as sturdy a femme as she claimed, and he wouldn't end up deactivating her.


End file.
